


Introducing the Mcquaids

by nothfan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Consensual spanking, M/M, None Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Based of the old TV show 21 Jump Street. Tom And Doug’s first outing as the McQuaid brothers. Spanking of undercover cops by school principal.





	Introducing the Mcquaids

Title: Introducing The McQuaids.

Author: Nothfan Fandom: 21 Jump Streetl Characters: pairings Tom Hanson/principal , Doug Penhall

Summary: The boys get ready for an undercover assignment

Implement: paddle Word Count 3011

Warnings/Ratings: Adult language, consensual spanking of undercover cops by school principal

Rare Fic Challenge 2013, 21 Jump Street, Introducing The McQuaids.

Hanson still missed the rush of being in his blues and out on patrol, but after completing his first couple of undercover assignments he was beginning to see the merit of what they were doing. 

Pretending to be a kid again had been a bit weird at first but so far all he

’ d had to do was be his younger self, so it hadn ’ t been too hard to get into. He was already used to being treated like that on the job when he was in uniform, which had been part of the reason he ’ d ended up assigned to the Jump Street project.

But this time he was required to mix it up and go undercover at South Central High, an intercity school with a growing drug problem. And another first was the fact he wasn’t going in solo this time he was partnered up with Doug Penhall. Not just partnered up but they were going under as the McQuaid brothers, Doug and Tom to keep it simple. 

They’d giving him and Penhall rap sheets that would make any juvenile delinquent proud. Penhall had decide that he was in charge of the wardrobe department on this one and was trying to persuade the Captain that it would be a good idea if they spent a day at Jump Street getting into character. It was all totally unnecessary of course. How hard could it be, just put on a pair of ripped jeans and away you went.

Doug came bounding enthusiastically out of Captain Fullers office, this was gonna be so much fun and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Hansen’s face when he got the news. Doug was pretty chuffed with himself and didn’t mind admitting it. It wasn’t often that the Captain thought he’d come up with a good idea. 

“Hey Tom we’re gonna have our McQuaid brothers tryouts here tomorrow but first things first. Lets go shopping, we need a few props.”

Hanson hefted a dramatic sigh, “Do we really have to do this Penhall?”

“Come on man, its not my fault that you’re a square only child. You need to loosen up Tommy. Get into the groove.”

“And what groove would that be?”

“Well for starters we need to get you some earrings and maybe a couple of chains.” 

Hanson grimaced, “Aren’t you taking this a bit too seriously Doug. And if you think I’m wearing clip on earrings you can think again.”

Penhall gave a hearty laugh and put an arm around Hanson’s shoulders and began to walk him towards the exit doors.

“I know a good place to get your ear pierced and you can have a tattoo as well if you’re up for it.”

Hanson shrugged away from his partner, “I’m not going to some ratty tattoo parlour, anyway, how come its all about me?”

Grinning Penhall pushed his hair back to show the black studs he was wearing.

“They had some really cool scull earrings last time I went by, how does that sound Tommy?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you Penhall.” 

Doug shrugged, “I can do them for you if you want. I pierced my kids brothers ears for him once. Just need a needle and some ice.”

Hanson gave him a look of horror.

“What? I’m just offering’ Doug said with slightly hurt tone. Although thinking back it probably wasn’t such a great idea as his little brother had ended up with an infection and his Dad had kicked his butt. Okay dokey it was definitely a job for a professional after all, so ignoring his partners complaining he dragged Hanson out of the building.

Hanson had finally managed to get Doug to go home after their evening ironing out the nuances of the undercover characters they’d be taking on for the next few days, weeks, they weren’t sure yet how long the assignment would take. To add to the dull throb of his newly pierced ear he also had a headache from one, or several too many repeats of

“Helloooo”

which Doug had decided was to be the McQuaide brothers mantra .And why they’d had to scream it at one another for what had seemed like an eternity was beyond him. All he wanted to do now was go and lie down, so he did.

Doug sat on top of his desk swinging his legs casually as he waited for Hanson to show up. His own nifty McQuaide ensemble consisted of jeans and a long sleeve (once white) t-shirt completed by a check shirt that he had roughly ripped the sleeves out of. He’d found all this buried at the bottom of his laundry hamper, a hamper that probably got sorted through once every two months. Doug wafted an arm in front of his nose, it was all a bit ripe but fit for purpose. At least he was wearing clean shorts and socks, you had to draw the line somewhere.

He glanced up and saw his partner arrive, Hanson was wearing a similar wardrobe except his top layer was an armless jean jacket. Doug squinted at Tom as he approached, something was missing.

“Come on Tommy, where is it? Put it on, the outfits not complete without it.”

Hanson all but growled his reply, “I’m not putting that stupid rag on my head!”

Penhall came into his personal space and folded his arms, “You agreed.” 

“Only to get you to go home.” Hanson muttered.

They both sulked at their desks for a while and then Tom finally couldn’t take it any longer and gave it. He dragged a large square of material out of his jackets pocket and shook it out, it was black sculls on a white background. Hanson tied it over his hair and then glared at Penhall.

“Happy?”

Doug just grinned.

The two young undercover cops spent the next few hours being the McQuaid brothers, which mostly consisted of pushing and shoving each other and alternately yelling 

“Helloooo” and “Ha!” at each other and anyone who got within hailing distance of them. Eventually Captain Fuller came out of his office and told them he’d heard enough from the McQuaid brothers and they could take the rest of the afternoon off. Go home and re-read the undercover files and take care of any personal business before their first day at South Central High tomorrow. They had strict orders to just get themselves know at first and see what turned up. 

Eleven o’clock the next morning Captain Fuller received a phone call from the principal of South Central High. Apparently there has been an incident involving his “sons” Tom and Doug McQuaid. His boys had hijacked the school bus after first throwing the driver off. This was of course an expellable offence but the principal had an alternative he was willing to offer if Mr McQuaide was in agreement. The boys had been excluded for the day but were to be at the principals office at 9.15am tomorrow if they were willing to accept the consequences of their actions. After the Captain got off the phone he silently cursed his two errant “sons” and when they got back to Jump Street he’d be anything but silent.

Hanson and Penhall stood to attention in the Captains office and endured a thorough tongue lashing from their boss. Fuller finally took a deep calming breath,

“what possessed you idiots to do it? You were supposed to be our eyes and ears in that school! Not get expelled before you even set foot on the premises. Whose moronic idea was it anyway?” Fuller demanded. 

“Sorry Captain, it wasn’t planned it just got out of hand. We just meant to get ourselves a bit of free exposure on the bus into school.” Tom trailed off.

“Are we really throw out of school then Captain?” Doug asked

“Well that depends on the two of you. Principal Davis seems to have a soft spot for giving last chances to juvenile delinquents like the McQuaids.”

“That’s great, so we can still work the case.” Hanson interrupted 

“That’s the part I was coming to, his last chances come with a price and that’s accepting some form of corporal punishment.”

Doug gave an uneasy laugh, “ You’re kidding right Captain?” but the look on his boss’s face told the young man that wasn’t the case.

Tom frowned in confusion, “That’s not even legal is it?”

“From what I was told he only puts this on the table for special cases, like you two.” Fuller said.

“Maybe we should be investigating him too.” Doug said as he leaned against the filing cabinet by the door.

“We’re getting off track here, if you two agree to his punishment the case is still ongoing.?”

“And if we don’t agree Captain?” Tom asked.

“The pair of you will be suspended without pay for two months. Whichever way you look at it you’re in trouble. I’ll leave you to make a decision while I go to the coffee machine.

Left alone the two young cops stared at each other in bewilderment, this was definitely not the way this case was meant to play out.

“Well what are we gonna do?” Doug asked.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t want to get whaled on.”

“Me neither, but I got bike payments to make, I can’t take a hit of two months loss of pay. How bad could it be? Its not like I’ve never caught an ass whipping before.” Doug finished.

Hanson shook his head in disbelieve, but they had screwed the assignment up. So he guessed they should be the ones to get It back on track.

“Okay I agree too but I’m still gonna bust this principle guy for assault once the case is through!”

Doug laughed, “Oh sure I can just see you writing that one up”

“Oh shut up Penhall.” Tom pouted.

The next morning at 9am the McQuaid brothers sat nervously outside principal Davis’s office. They’d tried to decide which of them would go first but in the end they just left it to fate. At 9.15 on the dot the office door opened and a middle aged man, Mr Davis they presumed, appeared in the doorway. His gaze went from one boy to the other and then settled back on the bigger of the two boys. He beckoned the boy to him.

“And you would be?”

“Doug McQuaid.” Doug replied as he got up and followed the man into his office.

Sitting in the almost empty hallway Hanson couldn’t believe his heart was racing and his mouth was dry. This was ridiculous, he was a cop not some school kid. Reality took a further shift when he heard a solid thwack and a yelp from the other side of the closed door. Tom felt he should be rushing in to rescue his partner but somehow all he could do was sit there glued to his seat. The thwacking sound stayed consistent but his partners yelps became louder and more pronounced. Then the sounds stopped and finally the office door opened again. Tom glanced at his partner and looked away again quickly, it was obvious that Doug had been crying. 

The principle motioned Doug to sit down and watched while the young man gingerly lowered himself into his chair with a slight moan. Then he turned his attention to the slighter young man,

“You must be Tom, please follow me.”

Hanson prised himself off his chair and went after the older man. He came to a stop at the space before the desk as indicated by the older man. 

“I’ll begin by repeating what I said to your brother, I take no pleasure in inflicting this punishment on you. But academically you’re at the end of the line, if I expel you there are no further options open to you. Your father wants you to have this final opportunity and as you’ve presented yourself here you are also in agreement? If that’s not the case please speak up and you are still free to leave this office and the school. If we’re continuing forward please go and bend over the desk and grip the far edge. You won’t be required to lower your jeans.

Oh great Tom though he would have to go and be a sincere do-gooder, the bastard. Makes it that bit harder to wanna go after him for assault and battery after the case is over. With a slump of his shoulders Tom went over to the desk and prepared too bend forward, that was when he got his first good look at the paddle. The implement that was about to turn his day into a world of pain. 

“Please bend over and I’ll begin when you’re in place Mr McQuaide.”

Tom bent over the desk and gripped the far edge as tightly as he could and for good measure closed his eyes tightly. Even though he was expecting it the first stroke of the paddle landing across the centre of his butt made him jerk up and almost loose the grip on the table. 

“Ah! Sweet, Oww “

Principle Ward lay down several strokes before he spoke again briefly.

“We both know exactly why you’re in this unpleasant and painful position young man and I feel that by the time you’re fully acquainted with what this paddle can do, this will be the last time I see you in my office.

Tom made the most of the reprieve, “Yes Sir, you’ll never see me or my brother in your office again..ow ow ow” the words turned to yelps as the paddling resumed.

“I did say well acquainted young man and I’ll be the judge of when that is.” 

Tom began to get the idea of what meat must go through when it was getting tenderised. Every inch of his butt felt like the damn paddle had whomped across it. It was taking all his willpower not to howl like baby and he wasn’t sure that resolve would hold much longer. 

When the next two hits caught the underside of his butt and took him up on his toes Tom’s resolve went out of the window and how yowled.

“I, we’re really sorry! We’ll never steal a bus again. Hell we’ll never get on a bus ever again! I swear! Oww, please sir I’ve learned my lesson.” Tom said through his tears.

Principal Ward was a little surprised that young Mr McQuaid was breaking down so fast. After reading his transcripts he expected a tougher cookie to crack. But sometimes that was how the paddle worked. Mr Ward laid down the final two strokes of the paddle but did ease up so that they were almost token swats. Not that the sobbing young man would notice. Then he put the paddle down on the desk and gently squeezed the young man’s shoulder.

“Take a few moments to compose yourself Mr McQuaid.” 

Tom released his grip on the table and folded his arms under his head and slowly calmed himself down. God this was so embarrassing, he doubted this was gonna do the McQuaid rep much good. Although why the hell he was worrying about that when his ass had just been turned to hamburger he didn’t know. 

When the office door opened Doug got up and came to meet his “brother” and check how he was doing. Tom looked as bad as he felt.

Principal Ward handed the boys a couple of tickets, “I’ll give you out of class hall passes for the rest of the morning, but I expect you in class after lunch. Is that clear? And of course I will be checking.”

“Yes Sir.” They both chorused. 

Once the principal was back in his office the boys headed off to find a bathroom for Tom to wash his face. They both jiggled the seats of their jeans, trying to get a little air circulating. 

“I’m gonna slash all his tyres.” Doug grouched.

“I’m opting for sugar in his engine.” Tom added.

“But not until after the case.” Doug said, his butt throbbing.

“He’s got Captain Fuller’s number as a contact?” Tom whined.

“Aw hell, we’re really screwed aren’t we?”

“At least we have to burn that damn paddle before we leave.” Tom said.

“This was totally not the introduction to the McQuaid brothers that I had in mind.” 

The two young men turned and looked at each other, then jumped in the air and bumped chests before taking off down the corridor yelling,

“Helloooo!” as loudly as possible.

The ride back to the Jump Street Chapel house was a very uncomfortable one for the boys. Finding a comfortable position to sit was not on the agenda. And they passed the time trying to decide who got the worst paddling, but neither of them was in a state to count strokes at the time. So they called it a tie. Although Doug did insist that Hanson made a hell of a lot more noise than he did. 

Back at the Jump Street Chapel Captain Fuller was waiting for them to report in. They played down the full extent of the paddling’s they’d been on the receiving end of. Most of the talk around the school had been about the bus hijacking and the fact they were still in school and not expelled. And in that one afternoon they’d made a few contacts on the shady side of school life. So there didn’t seem to have been any permanent harm done to the ongoing undercover operation.

But Hanson had decided that from now on when they were going undercover with dubious reputations they’d do better research on finding out the policy on school discipline! And if in doubt he’d do his best to fob the case off on Harry or one of the other undercover cops. And if it ever came to a choice between a trip to the principles office and suspension, well he knew which option he’s be taking from now on.


End file.
